Sweet Child O' Mine
by PoetMalfoy
Summary: The story has nothing to do with the GNR song, just liked the title so i borrowed it. Characters wildly OOC, Harrynew character, later DracoNew character.
1. Introduction

Sweet Child O' Mine  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Scene: the riddle household, that fateful night.  
  
"But Tom!" Tristan cried out in protest. "What about Rory?! Oh, I have the worst feeling in my gut that tonight will be the night!" "Tristan, The Potters must be Eliminated. They stand in the path, blocking my final transition to immortality. Then, after me, it will be you, and then Rory." Thomas Riddle replied, looking her in the eyes, making her believe that even he was sure of what he said. Only one person was EVER allowed to call the dark lord by his proper name, the name he despised more than anything, except when she said it so lovingly. The woman who stood by him through all his dark years. The woman who had introduced him to his most trusted advisor (Lucius Malfoy). The woman the Dark Lord Voldemort loved. He repeated to her over and over that all would be fine this hollow's eve in Godric's Hollow. Though Tristan knew the plan to get Rory out of there if the need ever arose, she prayed she wouldn't have to execute that plan. Tristan would take Rory back to Ireland, to live with the Maxwell family. Tristan's family. The richest, most powerful wizarding family in all Ireland. Unfortunately, that was where Tristan escaped that night with the Dark Lord's child, after he was defeated. Lorelai Riddle's name was changed to Lorelai Tristan Maxwell, and was never told who her true father was. Now, 15 years later and in her 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, weird things start happening. The truth comes out about Lorelai's past, who she is, and what she is. 


	2. Chapter one: first days and birthdays

~*Chapter One: First days and birthdays *~  
  
Lorelai Maxwell stepped through the barrier at platform 9 3/4. She was 16 now, and a 6th year prefect at Hogwarts. Though she was a slytherin, (as slytherin's are widely looked down upon) she had many a friend. She was also the best damn seeker Slytherin had ever had. (She was quite a match for Harry potter. She had taken Draco's place as seeker when he had broken his leg in 5th year, and their captain had replaced Draco with her.) She heard someone call out behind her. "Rory! Hey beautiful!" She turned around to face malfoy, but stopped in mid- exasperated-sigh, heart hammering when she saw him. "Malfoy." she regained her composure. "What do you want, worm?" "Nothing. Just hoping you'd changed your mind about what I asked." He replied. "No, I have not changed my mind! I am not going to be your slut!" she shouted, so Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, along with the rest of the weasleys turned around to look at her. She went to join them as they all waved and encouraged her away from Malfoy. "Hey you guys. Sorry about that." "Nonsense. Malfoy's always been like that. Why do you put up with it?" Harry asked. "Because my mother, Raven's mom, and Narcissus Malfoy are al best friends and Narcissus would be ever so disappointed if I didn't grow up to be her precious son's Queen, or whatever nonsense she's talking these days." Rory replied. "Lorelai, can I please talk to you?" Inquired Ron. Harry gave Ron a very harsh look, shaking his head. Rory hated it when people used her Full first name. Ron knew that, so it must have been something important. "Sure Ron." They walked to Ron's, Harry's, and Hermione's compartment. "This can't take too long; I have to get up to the prefect's compartment. Raven should be here any moment too." She gave Ron a wink. He blushed deep red. "Ok then. Here goes. Harry really likes you. But he's too chicken to say anything. So.blimey, the guy's practically in love with you. He's always raving about you. Rory this, Rory that." "If you're trying to say what I think, tell him to ask me himself. He better bloody well do it soon though. Or else I'll take matters into my own hands." "Oh, and Rory." "Don't worry. I'll talk to Raven. See ya around, Red." "I'll be seeing you, Shorty." (They had taken little nicknames for each other, since they had become such good friends over the summer by owl post.) 


	3. Chapter 2: continuing of birthdays

Sorry about cutting the first chapter short. It didn't upload as I had wanted it to the first time.  
  
~*~*~*~Chapter 2: Continuing of birthdays~*~*~*~  
  
Ron smiled as Rory walked out of the compartment. If this year was as good as he was hoping it would be, he would be extremely happy. Walking back to the prefect's compartment, Rory thought about Harry. 'Mum's not going to be happy about this.'she thought to herself. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY RORY!!!" Shouted Raven O'Mally, as she jumped on her back, almost knocking her over. Raven stood 5'5", just an inch shorter than Rory. Unlike Rory's jet-black hair and blue-silver eyes, Ray had curly auburn hair with bright green eyes that turned fiery red whenever she got mad. But Raven and Rory had the same Irish complexions, whereas if they went outside for more than 20 minutes without sun block they'd be completely fried for quite some time. "Thank you Raven. I was trying to hide the fact that today was my birthday, but now you've gone and foiled my plans, because you're so loud." "You're welcome. That's what I'm here for." She grinned cheesily. "Yea, well, just don't tell anyone else, ok? Please?" She inquired with a glaring look. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just come to my dorm after dinner, all right? I have a present for you.  
  
Several hours later, after the sorting ceremony and the feast.  
  
"Hey Ray I'm he." "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" shouted just about everybody that she knew. She stumbled, taken aback by surprise. Harry started walking towards her, when she was intercepted by Malfoy. Harry stopped suddenly, looking quite.well, angry, along with other mixed emotions easily readable on his face. "Hey Rory. Want me to give you your present now, or later?" Malfoy said. "Depends on what the present is," She replied. "Why me, of course!" "Get lost Draco." "I will make you mine before this year is over. We're meant to be together and you know it." "You shouldn't listen to everything your mother says, Draco." He grabbed her arm, trying to pull her away from the noise. Harry saw this, and on impulse, ran between the two, interfering in Draco's plan. "Let go of her, ferret face," He said. "Or what potty? You'll get the weasel to come over here and beat me up? Bloody hell, a lot of people would pay to see me beat that little cretin to a bloody pulp. Perhaps we should fight then, so Weasley can make enough money to move his family into a tin can instead of that leaning tower of cardboard box they live in now. Harry clenched his fists, while Rory stood watching this display of testosterone. She quickly interfered between the two hormone ridden 16 year olds, as people started moving into the Slytherin common room, for her to open her presents. "Come on Harry, Let's go downstairs. Just leave Malfoy alone, he's not worth it." Harry had looked surprised when she had grabbed his arm (which she had found to be deliciously muscely), but he quickly got over it and grasped her hand, to lead her down the stairs. Malfoy stayed there for a bit, looking quite shocked. He knew that Potter had liked her, but he had never really expected Rory to be serious about choosing a Gryffindor over him, when he was right here and willingly waiting for her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She had opened all of her presents except the one from Harry, because he wanted her to open it when they were alone. Harry walked her back to her room, (She got a private room because she was a prefect) which was down the hall from the Slytherin common room entrance. She whispered the password (Schwarz Mage) to the statue of Grim the Disgruntled, a very angry looking goblin. "Lorelai, I.I want you to open this now." Harry said, as he handed her a small silver box. She took it, and for the impatience of Harry gave it a couple of small shakes, and the contents inside made small rattling noises. She slowly pulled the top off. She gasped as she saw what this small silver box contained. She reached in and pulled out a small silver necklace that had a Snake with initials L.R. on it. Harry pulled a silver chain out from underneath his robes. On his necklace there was a lion with the initials H.P. on it. "I wanted to give this to you in 5th year, from the first time I was ever truly sure that I was in love." And she knew what he was talking about. "Watch," He said. He linked his Lion to her Snake, and they formed together to make a Phoenix that looked exactly like Fawkes, Professors Dumbledore's bird. "You see, they were meant for us! There are four. One for the heir to each house. Professor Dumbledore gave these to me back at the end of fourth year, after I got back to the Dursleys'. He alone knows who the other heirs are. But they will soon reveal themselves. He told me so. So I decided to give you yours now. It seemed the right time, being your 16th birthday and all.So now you know." He shuddered at a deep breath. "Thank you harry. You're a wonderful guy, you know that?" She smiled at him, making him blush deeply red. He couldn't quite think about what made this girl so wonderfully angelic anytime she did anything. "Well.good night then," She said. "Wait, Rory. I wanted to ask you something. Um.uh.I don't know how to ask you this, really." "Just spit it out Harry." She smiled again. "Well.d-dyou..doyouwannagooutwithme?" He asked quickly, eagerly awaiting her reply. "Harry Potter, I thought you'd never ask." She said, ever so coolly. She looked deep into his eyes, trying to see the very depths of his soul, as you're supposed to be able to do with your true love. He reached out and brushed a strand of her hair back behind her ear. "God you're beautiful." He said. He leaned down, and gently placed his mouth over hers. He saw fireworks, heard larks singing, and al that good stuff that's supposed to happen when you kiss your true love. She kissed him for only seconds more, before breaking away from his sweet embrace, whispered good night to him, and quietly slipped through the openly awaiting door to her chamber. She waited until she was sure Harry was away from the room to start crying to herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I haven't gotten any reviews on my story yet! And I know it's good!!!! *trembles bottom lip slighty* 


End file.
